


78. the cradle

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk man they fuck when he's in prison I can't tag it as anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Sometimes, Hisui does not want to be a princess. Sometimes, she just wants to be wanted.





	78. the cradle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/gifts).

> 1.) I have written m / f smut like once in my life so uhhhhhhhhh yikes? Sorry if it sucks uwu
> 
> 2.) This is a gift for my darling friend newg!! I love her so much and I know I'm like, a day late, but I hope this next year is full of light and love, and you finally getting the good shit you deserve. Love you, sweet x

Being the princess came with many hardships, but the worst for Hisui was her lack of anonymity. She could not go anywhere unaccompanied, which meant her every move was documented by members of staff who were more revered and loyal to her father than herself. It was frustrating, but that status had perks, such as there was no place in the kingdom which she could not gain access to. And that was a definite bonus, especially in times like this. 

“It’s good to see you again, Princess.” The guard said, a smirk on his lips which Hisui did not have the energy to reprimand; her car was waiting outside. She had to be quick. 

“I’m sure it is.” She replied curtly, breezing past him and ignoring the invitation to take her to the desired place. They both knew that it was unnecessary, that Hisui could find the cell in her sleep. 

“Tell my driver to take the car around the back. I don’t need my father asking any unnecessary questions.” 

The guard cleared his throat,

“I hope he’s worth the secrecy, Princess. Or is it the danger that you crave?” His snicker was ill-concealed, and Hisui spun around to face him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

“Your mother clearly never taught you to hold your tongue.” She seethed, her royal grace giving her an air of superiority which did not go unnoticed. The guard gulped, looked down on her with an uncertain gaze. “Deliver my message, and bother me no more.” 

She dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and he nodded quickly, moving from her sight and leaving her alone. 

Hisui sighed; men were exhausting. She did not know where she found the energy for these meetings, but there was a spark in her gut, an itch which only one person could scratch. Her feet carried her there without thinking, her heartbeat increasing until she was outside of the iron-cast door. It was rusting and held indents from previous occupants who had tried to escape, but on top of that was a layer of beautiful runes, enchanting the room to keep all magic at bay. 

Her hands shook, digging in her faux fur jacket for the key she had cut specifically for this occasion. The lock clicked, her mouth dampened, and Hisui pushed open the door, shedding all titles and elegance at the entrance, leaving herself bare; vulnerable. The man inside the cell reciprocated, shocked only for a moment by her appearance before the ghost of a smile kissed his lips. 

“Good evening, Jellal.” 

He bowed his head, placing his hand over his heart,

“Princess.”

Hisui’s jacket fell to the floor, her shoes sliding off as she strode across the room until she was stood over the prisoner. Jellal was sat on the floor, cross-legged at shirtless, his trousers dirty and tattered. She cupped his cheek, thumb trailing across his tattoo before she straddled his lap. 

Immediately his mouth was on hers, one hand in her hair, the other finding the zipper of her cream dress and sliding it down. It was strapless and fell from her body with ease, leaving her breasts exposed. The pair separated to remove the cloth from between them, Jellal’s fingers teasing the soft brown skin of her nipple until she was panting into his mouth. After all this time, and all of these encounters, he knew her weaknesses better than the four walls which kept him captive, and knowing that he performed acts like this with her alone excited the princess. 

Her entire life, Hisui had been told that she was special; Jellal was the only person to make her feel that sentiment, deep in her bones. 

“How do you want it today, Princess?” Jellal kissed the skin under her eyes, peeled the jewels from her hair and placed them aside for safekeeping. He was an attentive lover and, despite it all, a deeply kind man. It broke Hisui’s heart to see him locked away, but she did not allow herself to dwell on that now. Their time was fleeting, and could not be wasted. 

“Quick.” She laughed, breathless, and Jellal slipped his hand into her underwear. 

Hisui was already wet, had been since she had stepped out of her car, the anticipation of what was to come already enough to have her clit peeking from its hood. Jellal rubbed that bundle of nerves, spreading her natural dampness until the princess was spasming under his touch. 

“Put it in, Jellal.” Hisui moaned against the side of his head, arms wrapped around his neck. 

Jellal shook his head, 

“I need to prepare you first.”

The princess stilled, her deep red blush accentuated by her green hair. 

“I… took care of that process already.” 

The air between them thickened, Jellal’s breath catching for a moment until his tongue darted out and spread slickness over his parted lips. 

“Is that so?” 

In one swift movement, Jellal grabbed Hisui’s waist and flipped her over so that her back was pressed against his chest. It was rare for him to be this aggressive, and was a far cry to his timid and melancholic nature of their first time, but they had been together for so long… to Hisui it felt natural, as though there was nothing left to fear. She hoped dearly that Jellal returned those feelings. 

Jellal supported her weight with one hand and pulled her panties off with the other, leaving her in only her thigh-highs and garter. The position was new for them, but when Jellal pulled his erection from behind the waistband of his trousers and pushed it against her cunt, Hisui knew that she did not mind the change. Like this, with her legs in the air and her spine arching away Jellal’s body, it felt as though they were truly becoming one entity. His cock entered her, slick with a mixture of both of their natural wetness and the remnants of Hisui’s lubricant, and with her thighs shoved together it made her tighter, the experience more intense for the both of them. 

Still cross-legged on the ground, Jellal could not move fluidly, instead using his strength to bring Hisui down again and again on his member, her hands trying to steady her on his thighs, nails bruising the skin under his clothes. 

“So good…” She moaned, gasping as he nipped at her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark on her skin, but Hisui’s heart felt it still, swelled with desire and lust and something which she would later label ‘love’. 

“I won’t last long.” Jellal warned, and Hisui nodded, lip caught between her teeth as she clenched her crotch purposefully. 

Jellal’s movements faltered, he swore brokenly under his breath, and then he was convulsing, grip on her legs becoming almost painful as his seed spread warmth within her. Hisui always let him cum inside, despite knowing the risks; despite the danger and the potential scandal. There was no explaining why, no logical reason to counter every part of her mind which screamed for her to be sensible. It just felt right. 

Her body burned with need, her clit almost painfully hard, and as soon as Jellal’s lust-haze had passed he pulled out, setting her down on his lap and allowing his fingers to fill the space his cock had occupied. 

Hisui bucked her hips as he scissored his fingers, adding a third until she was panting his name, head thrown back and skin flushed. There was no embarrassment, her desire left no room for it, and Hisui came messily over Jellal’s hands, thighs convulsing as her orgasm hit her, wave after wave of pleasure until nothing else mattered but the man pressed so intimately against her. 

Thinking back, Hisui did not remember how this began, or why, but she did not regret it; as impossible as it was, she loved Jellal. Every second spent with him was the best part of her day, even if it was just this, just primal desires being filled. 

Being a princess was difficult, came with a multitude of problems and hardships which Hisui did not know if she would always be able to face, but Jellal was the star in her sky, Hisui’s guiding light, and every day the thought of setting him free was what kept her going. She needed him, needed to be needed, and maybe that was enough. Not for a princess, but for Hisui it was all she could ever hope for. 


End file.
